


The troubles with Nesting

by browneyes3892



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, BAMF Dean, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Men of Letters Bunker, Multi, Nesting, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, Wingfic, and smut too, i also don't like dead characters, i don't like tags, maybe ill give sam some love, so some may be alive for the story, spells, theres actual plot, they are like spoilers, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyes3892/pseuds/browneyes3892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Castiel and Sam all live together in the bunker, Castiel with his returned grace and Dean with the struggles of being a demon. After the angel falls mysteriously ill, the trio will face new challenges with the consequences of the demon and angel relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam and Cas dragged in their several bags of groceries and placed them on the table in the bunker kitchen.

“You should have more faith in him Sam. We need to push his limits and remind him he needs to have self control and hes been doing well so far and has been less impulsive.” 

The tall hunter rolled his eyes as he started putting away the groceries. “Yea Cas I have faith in him but come on, this was never gana work. Demon or not you know Dean loves his pie and hes still yet to come greet us. I guarantee hes stuck in the library.”

Reluctant to admit defeat, Castiel crossed the bunker to head to the library. 

“Dirty trick there Angel,”

Lying on the floor with his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed was Dean in his torn jeans and black Henley, the picture of relaxed. 

Sighing, Cas crossed over the outer lines of the devils trap concealed beneath the carpet to sit beside Deans hips, pushing away the empty pie tin.

“I told you not to eat the pie Dean, it was supposed to be to share with Charlie and Dorothy when they get here later. How long have you been stuck in here?”

“When did you and Sam leave?”

“Approximately noon,”

“Eh, since like 12:30 then?”

Cas let out a small laugh; maybe he was over stretching Deans ability at self control a bit with this one. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead and pulled the pocketknife from his pants so he could release Dean. 

The two returned to the kitchen to help Sam with the remainder of the groceries and get the place cleaned up. It was Wednesday, which meant that Charlie and Dorothy would be over at 6:30 like they did every week to catch up. 

It had taken a long time for the three hunters to get used to the set up and literally not kill each other. After Castiel got his grace back, him and Sam set out to find Dean and after a lot of holy water, some time in the dungeon and removing most of the salt from the bunker, Dean was able to come back to himself enough to be civil with the angel and his brother. To Sam’s surprise however, the angel and demon had gotten closer then ever and while they keep the PDA to a minimum, nothing could be done to sound proof Dean’s bedroom. Sam had moved his room to the other side of the bunker and sleeps with his head phones on to keep brain traumatizing imagery at bay.

 

Although Castiel had his grace back, he still found human activities such as showering, sleeping and even eating to be most pleasurable. 

Stripping out of his clothes in the bathroom he and Dean share Castiel adjusted the shower before getting in and cleaning himself up. He let the hot water run down his sore back and over the points where his wings would be. The boys had just returned from a hunt yesterday and Cas was aching to have his wings out. He knew it was time to do some grooming, especially since Dean loved his wings and always made a point to have them out when they were alone. 

 

After toweling off and shaking the water from his spiky disheveled dark hair, Cas took a moment to bring forth his wings so he could do some grooming in front of the mirror. Having his wings out in this field took some concentration and manipulating but he watched in the mirror as the large wings materialized. Castiels wings were mostly black but had an iridescent blue tinge to them if caught at the right angle in the light.

He stretched and gave them a quick flap and rolled his shoulders to pop out all the kinks and lose feathers before he went to work straightening the disheveled feathers back into place. 

Losing himself in the task, Castiel jumped when he felt a pair of rough hands slide around his waist and settle on the sharp edges of his hipbones. 

Meeting Deans eyes in the mirror they flashed black for a moment before settling back into the sea green pools that he loves. Castiel leaned back into the touch, pressing his wings into the hard contours of Deans chest. 

Dean leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into Cas’ neck and placed a few kiss’ below his ear while massaging small circles into his hips with his thumb. 

“Mmmm Cas you smell so good,” Dean growled into his ear. 

“Dean we really don’t have time,” Cas whispered, letting his head roll back onto Deans shoulder and gripping onto his forearms. He let Deans mouth wander over his collar and shoulder before turning around into his embrace and to find his mouth. Their mouths clashed, both fighting for dominance, tongues rolling against each other while Dean rutted his clothed cock against Castiels naked one, their excitement growing between them. Castiel sucked Deans bottom lip into his mouth and bite it and Dean growled at the sensation. The demon in Dean liked it rough and he always went crazy when Cas was more aggressive. 

“Im serious Dean, the girls will be here soon.” Cas spoke between kisses. Dean was hard against him and while he could feel the warm coils of arousal low in his stomach, he also didn’t want to get caught…again…. by Charlie. The fiery red head had no problem barreling into their bedroom a few weeks ago when they were being less then innocent and pulling the angel away by his wing. Where the women got her strength from was a mystery but the scarred look on Sams face was enough for Cas to reluctantly pull away from Dean. 

Dean pouted but allowed Cas to get dressed and the two went back out to the living area to meet the girls. 

 

Dinner with the girls was always an event. Sam and Charlie would wind up geeking out over some new computer hack they had figured out while Cas loved to hear stories of Oz from Dorothy. Tonight however Dean noticed that Cas wasn’t being himself. The Angel was constantly rolling his shoulders and fussing with his shirt. Sam noticed the strange behavior as well and caught Deans eye and gave him a what’s going on look? to which he just shrugged. 

After dinner (but no dessert thanks to Dean) the four gathered on the couch to watch Lord of the Rings (again) and chill out. Sam was sprawled out on the recliner; Charlie was lying across the love seat with her feet dangling over the armrest and her head in Dorothys lap while Dean and Cas shared the other loveseat. 

Throughout the movie Cas continued to twitch and squirm and just remained generally uncomfortable. 

“Cas what the hell is going on with you man? You’ve been twitchy all night?” Dean whispered, earning a glare from Charlie. Women takes her movie marathons way to seriously. 

“I don’t know Dean. I don’t feel well and my wings are bothering me.” Cas whispered back. 

Dean looked over at his angel and he had to admit, his cheeks were rather flushed and his normally bright blue eyes looked closer to grey. 

“Why don’t we hit the hay early then, maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.”

Taking Castiels hand he pulled him up from the couch and after saying his goodnights and goodbyes the two headed off to bed. 

 

Relived to be in the comfort of their room, Cas wasted no time pulling off his shirt (well Deans since Dean refused to allow the man to wear his suit around every day) and brought forth his wings. 

Cas felt almost instantly more comfortable now that his wings were out but still felt rather off. Throwing himself onto the bed, he waited until Dean crawled in beside him and then cuddled up to the man, draping on large dark wing over his torso and turning the lights out for bed.

 

Dean felt like he was on fire. Being awoken from his sleep he rolled over to find that it wasn’t himself that was so heated, rather his angel lying on his chest was burning up. Throwing on the lights he found Cas completely drenched in sweat, his hair matted to his forehead and sweat rolling down the contours of his back in beads. His wings drooped off the side of the bed but were trembling and shaking. 

“Cas..CAS!!! WAKE UP!!!” Dean yelled, shaking his angel. Dean hadn’t seen Cas this out of it since the man was human. Angels didn’t sleep, even when Cas did “sleep” it was more of a meditative rest but never out like this.

Dean continued to shake his angel, his eyes rolling black as anger and fear rushed over his body. He was very aware of how Castiels skin burned where he touched it but his body continued to remain lifeless beneath him. 

Running from his room he rounded the corner and threw open Sams door, startling the over grown hunter into consciousness. 

“Dean whats wrong!?” Sam took notice of Deans black eyes and followed as Dean ran out of the room and back to his own. 

“Sam! I don’t know whats wrong with him!”

Sam ran over to the bad, shaking and yelling the angels name over and over again. He demanded that Dean go get some cold water and a rag to try and bring his temperature down. Do angels get fevers or colds? He’s never seen an angel sick like this. What the hell was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

When Cas woke up, he noticed a few things almost immediately. First was the uncomfortable clenching in his chest and stomach that felt almost like an itch beneath his skin. Second was he was completely drenched…. No…submerged…in water. Last, he was not alone. 

“CAS! Oh thank Christ! You scared the shit out of me!!”

Cas shifted in what he now realized was the bathtub, pulling himself from Deans arms to see him sitting behind him. Dean was in a pair of soaked shorts and deep dark circles under his eyes. 

“What happened Dean? Why are we in the bathtub? My wings are soaked. Do you understand how long it is going to take me to groom them now?” Cas huffed, trying to stand and finding the task a lot more difficult then it should be. 

Dean rolled his eyes and helped his water logged Angel stand up and exit the tub. 

“Cas you’ve been out for the count for almost 48 hours. You were burning up and we couldn’t wake you. You really scared me.”

Forty-eight hours. That was a really long time. Castiel let his hunter gather him in his arms while he tried to think. He felt off sure but to be unconscious for that long, for an angel, made no sense. He made it a point to remember to call Hannah and see if she had any idea what’s going. 

Cas let himself be dragged back to their bedroom where he could dry off and take in the state of his water-logged wings. While Dean went to tell Sam he was up, Cas put on some dry clothes and started carefully drying his feathers. Dragging his fingers through the wet dark feathers he found that they were a lot more sensitive then they normally were. They tingled where he touched them and his smaller inside feathers kept fluffing up when his hands grazed them. 

“Can I help you please?” Dean asked timidly from the entrance of their room. 

“I think you should seeing as them being drenched is your doing.”

“Don’t get grumpy with me Cas. You’re the one who decided to take an extra long catnap on fire and scare the crap out of us. What was that even about anyway?”

Not being able to meet Dean’s eyes he laid down across the bed on his stomach so Dean could help. “Im not sure. Perhaps I will contact Hannah and see if she has an idea about my predicament.”

Dean got on the bed with his angel, straddling his hips and sitting on his ass so he could better reach the long dark feathers. He took a couple deep breaths. The demon hated Hannah. The female angel for sure had a thing for Cas and the poor bastard was to blind or naïve to see it. A few more deep breathes to calm his jealousy and he gently slid his fingers through the glossy water drenched feathers. 

Castiel caught his breath. If it felt good when he ran his fingers through the sensitive feathers, it felt electric when Dean did it. Shifting just slightly below Dean, he let out his breath in a quiet moan.

Dean didn’t miss the change in Castiels demeanor. He repeated the action once more, watching his angel begin to writhe beneath him. His eyes flashed black as desire took over and he very slowly sunk his fingers in deeper into the dark feathers. 

The electric shock of arousal shot through Castiel like lighting straight to his cock and he rutted himself against the thick comforter below. Dean continued to run his fingers through his feathers; alternating between massaging his wing bone and running his fingers from bone to tip. 

After what felt like years, Dean leaned forward and began kissing his shoulders and neck. 

“My my angel, this feel good for you? You look so incredibly sexy moaning and writhing underneath me.”

“Dean…please….I need…”

Deans hands ran down the angels side, under his hips and grabbed hold of the hard length of his cock, rutting his own between the cleft of Castiels ass. 

“What is it baby?” Dean teased into his ear, gently stroking Cas and feeling precome beginning to bead and cover his hand, making the slip and slide of his wrist more pleasurable. Castiel let out a moan and Dean growled in his ear, sucking a mark into the crook of his neck before flipping his angel over so their lengths could slide against one another. 

“Please Dean…I need you… please fuck me.” The angel begged, rolling his hips so he could feel the velvety touch of his cock against Deans. 

Dean brought one hand up to fist into his hair while he brought the other around to grab onto one of Cas’ wing bones. The angel thrusted up against Dean at the touch, eliciting a moan from both men. Dean was loving this side of his angel. Usually in bed it was rough and a fight for dominance. While the demon in Dean loved to get rough with his angel, he also loved the way Cas could throw him down and fuck him into the mattress. However he was getting so turned on by this submissive and begging mess beneath him right now. 

“I got you angel, I’ll take care of you.”  
Dean reached into the nightstand and puled out a bottle of lube, squeezing some out and coating his middle finger. He brought the digit down to massage the ring of tight muscle at his angels entrance and very lightly teased. Cas already felt as if he was going to lose it. His sensitive wings we rubbing into the comforter as Dean lay on top of him, kissing his neck and shoulder and sucking marks into the soft skin while his fingers ghosted over his entrance. 

“Dean please!! I need more….please.” Cas whined.

Dean laughed into Cas’ shoulder as his digit slipped past the tight ring of muscle, slowly working himself in and out before adding another. Castiel was losing his mind. After Dean worked his third finger in and he felt him hit that bundle of nerves deep inside himself he had to hold on to the base of his cock to keep himself from coming right then and there. 

“IM ready!!! Please Dean…just fuck me!!!”

Manhandling his angel onto his stomach he gripped his hips and tugged his ass right up against his aching cock. After applying some lube onto his member he slotted up right into Castiels entrance and thrust in with no mercy right to the hilt. 

Castiel moan as he adjusted to the thick length, his wings twitching and his dick dripping precome onto the bed beneath him. He rolled his hips and clenched around Deans dick causing the demon to growl in arousal. 

“Im gana fuck this pretty little hole of yours until you’re screaming my name angel.” Dean growled, eyes flashing back before he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into him. Cas screamed out, gripping onto the headboard to keep himself from falling over. Dean began pounding into him, pulling out almost completely that slamming back in. The angel could do nothing but hold on and moan as Dean pounded relentlessly into him. 

Cas could already feel himself getting close, the coils in his stomach growing tighter. Suddenly Dean adjusted his angle, reaching out to grasp the tops of Castiels wing bones and he held on tight. The sensation of Dean clenching his wings and the shift inside him was sending wave after wave of pleasure though him. He was so close, so close already. 

“DEAN….gahh…please Dean…..Dont stop!! Oh my, Dean don’t stop!!!!

Dean leaned forward, gripping onto Castiels wings as he bite hard into the soft flesh of his shoulder sending the angel cascading over, coming hard onto his stomach and the bed sheets and clenching hard onto Dean as he milked a mind blowing orgasm out of the demon. 

Deans grip slipped as he fell a top the angel, breathing hard into the back of his neck. Rolling onto his back he pulled out of his angel and took a few deep breaths before pulling Cas onto his chest. Cas used his mojo to clean them up, sated and tired he let his frantic heart beat slow down.

“Dean I don’t think my wings were groomed very well. “

“Quiet angel,” Dean laughed. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his head before falling sound asleep.

 

For the second time this week, Dean woke up sweating. This time he noticed however it wasn’t from a fever-induced angel, but because he was covered in blankets and pillows. 

“What the f….. Cas?” 

Pushing the pillows and blankets from his body he found several black feathers floating from the bed to the floor and off his body. 

Getting up Dean took in the sight before him. It looked like every pillow and blanket from the entire bunker was placed on his bed and around the perimeter of it. 

“What the hell is that crazy angel up to now?”

Dean walked through the bunker and found Cas in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

“Good morning Dean, did you sleep well?” The chipper angel asked, moving about the kitchen from the stove to the fridge and back again. 

“Yea Cas I did. Although I’m glad it seems you’re feeling better, mind explainin to me why it looks like a Bed Bath & Beyond exploded in our room….and what’s that smell…..are you making bacon!!!!??” 

The happy angel beamed back and marched over to place a chase kiss onto his lips before continuing his works at the stove. Dean plopped himself down in a chair at the table at watched Cas continue to make him breakfast. 

Pancakes, eggs, bacon, muffins, orange juice, coffee and even a banana later, Cas joined Dean at the table and helped himself to a hearty serving of each. Sam wondered in and took a seat next to his brother, also helping himself surprisingly to a serving of the carb overload that was their breakfast. 

“So Cas,” Sam interrupted, taking in the glowing image of the angel before him, “Im glad you’re feeling better. You really gave us a scare there for a minute. Any idea what that was about?”

“I’m not sure. Perhaps my grace just had a fault from our hunt. I am not sure what the repercussions of losing ones grace, becoming human, regaining grace and all that I have been though has affected my vessel. Perhaps it was just time for a rest to recharge. I am feeling much better now so I assure you there is no need to worry.”

Sam caught Deans eye and the two hunters watched as the cheerful angel consumed more then his share if the greasy breakfast. 

“This makes me…very happy Dean.” The angel explained around a mouth full of bacon. Dean just rolled his eyes and laughed at his happy angel. 

 

The next few days continued on as normal, or mostly normal. While Dean observed that Cas had seemed to be feeling better, he also found his angel was just acting odd. Dean continued to wake up covered and surrounded by pillows, blankets, black feathers and even bath towels and on the fourth day of Sam complaining about his bedding disappearing he decided it was time to get some answers from the wayward angel. 

Dean found Castiel cleaning the bathroom of all things and sat himself up on the counter as Cas scrubbed the shower. 

“Cas?”

“Yes Dean, what is it?”

“So whats going on with you? You seem to be acting a bit, strange?”

Cas turned to look up at his hunter. 

“I assure you I am feeling perfectly fine. In fact I feel great Dean.”

“Okay Cas that’s great but whats with the pillow thing and all the cooking and cleaning and crap.”

“I’m not sure what you mean Dean. I am just contributing to the bunker with what I feel will make you feel the most satisfied and comfortable. Are you not comfortable Dean? Perhaps we can go to the store and acquire more pillows. That is a wonderful idea. I will go now.”

And with a flutter of wings the angel was gone. 

 

“Dude we gota do something about Cas.” Sam complained, dragging towels from Dean’s room to return to his own bathroom. “What is going on with him man? He’s turning into a clepto.”

“I know but every time I bring it up he just shrugs it off. I don’t know what’s going on with him. I hate to say it but maybe we should call Hannah.”

“Yea I agree. Ill go get the stuff.”

 

“Sam and Dean Winchester, pleasure as always.” The petite brunette greeted the hunters in a monotone voice that clearly voiced her displeasure at being summoned as she joined them in the library. 

“I assume you need something, what is it?” 

“Hannah, its Cas. He has been acting strange, well stranger the normal. He’s been excessively clingy and cleaning and cooking and shit. And he hordes pillows and crap like it’s the apocalypse all over again. I don’t know what’s going on with him but he was sick and now he’s all, domestic? I don’t know.”

Hannah took a moment as she thought about everything the man has shared with her. Looking around the library she thought about what would be the cause of this. There’s only one reason she could come up with that would cause these strange behaviors in her brother and seeing as his sent was all over the older hunter, she was pretty sure her hypothesis was correct. However she would need to speak with Castiel herself before she says anything else. 

“Dean Winchester I am very busy. I am not here to aide and advocate your relationship with my brother, nor am I at service to offer you couples therapy. If you have an issue with Castiels behavior I suggest you speak with him about it yourself.”

Hannah removed herself from the library in search of Castiel. She could hear the blasphemy that rang from the demons mouth at her abrupt departure but she couldn’t be bothered with the demons will. Leave it to Castiel to fall for the “righteous man” turned demon; oh how the mighty have fallen. 

 

Hanna found Castiel in a bedroom on the east side of the bunker, from the stench of the place it was the room the demon and her brother shared together. As she had been warned, the room was sporting several various assortments of pillows, blankets, comforters and other soft items. Hannah could see her brothers feathers dotted here and there as well, which added to her continued suspicion. 

“Castiel, your mate is concerned of your behavior. Are you feeling alright?”

“Sister! It is great to see you as always. I am feeling well, yes. Why is Dean concerned?” Castiel crossed the room to embrace his sister, her posture rigid and uncomfortable with the unnecessary contact before he returned to rearranging his things. 

“Castiel, how long has this behavior been going on for?” Hannah inquired. Castiel did look well, he looked positively glowing which concerned her all the more. 

“Look Hannah,”he approached with a particular blue pillow in hand. “Its memory foam, it will remember Dean.” He replied with a smile on his face before replacing it to the head of their bed. 

“Please Castiel, focus. May I see your wings?”

Cocking his head in a curious yet typical fashion, Castiel replied “I suppose” before bringing forth his wings. He had to admit he preferred them out anyway as it was more comfortable, although it was difficult to manage not knocking things over with them.

Hannah watched as his wings materialized, his normally black wings were coming in a dark royal blue near his back and the typically iridescent blue undertones were taking on a less subtle tinge to them. 

She approached the wings and they shivered and twitched as they became closer to another member of the heavenly host. Finally, very gently Hannah placed her palm between the two wings bones on Castiels back. 

The angel’s wings glowed briefly and below her palm Hannah could make out the steady thrum of his grace. However, besides his own, she could make out a very tiny beat of additional grace residing inside the angel.

“Oh Castiel…..I….you’re um,...you're incubating.”

Castiel turned slowly to meet his sisters gaze. Her eyes were sympathetic and concerned. He looked around the room and took in the nature of the things around him. 

“Im, im nesting aren’t I.”

“Yes Castiel, you need to come home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

“Hey Cas. I know its been a while and I’m not sure what happened between you and Dean but we really need you man. Dean needs you. He’s gotten worse Cas…like before. He left the bunker and I can’t get through to him. I have been tracking him and Cas….hes leaving a body count. I don’t know what to do. I need your help….Dean needs your help. Whatever is going on with you I’m sure we can work it out. Please just come home Cas.”

Sam opened his eyes and looked around the small dimly lit motel room. He knew praying to Castiel was a last resort but he just doesn’t know what to do anymore. The demon in Dean has completely taken over his humanity and it was almost worse then before. At least Sam has found him. Small miracles. 

Gathering what he needed, Sam headed out to the impala to find Dean and convince him to come home. 

 

“Hannah please….he needs me. He at least deserves to know what’s going on. I want to go back to Dean. I don’t want to remain in heaven any longer.” 

Hannah looked up and met Castiels eyes. Being back in heaven has done wonders for the wayward angel. His grace was glowing excitingly, surrounding the new grace within him and his wings were fuller and shiner then they had been when she found him. She sympathized with her brother, his bright blue eyes sad and distant, but she had to do what was best for the heavenly host and if that meant keeping Castiel in heaven where he belonged, then so be it. The demon was not her concern. 

“Castiel no. We have gone over this, it will be any day now and we cannot risk you being in your vessel when the time comes. Humans are fragile and messy. If you care at all you will remain in heaven during the remainder of the incubating period.” 

Castiel sighed and continued to pace in the garden. He missed Dean. As much as he enjoyed seeing his brothers and sisters and being in heaven, nothing could replace the joy and comfort he felt at home on earth with his hunter. His incubation period would soon be coming to an end, but 3 months was much too long to be away from Dean. He longed to be back at home in the quiet corners of their bunker, eating burgers and watching movies he has still yet to understand. Deep within himself he felt this painful pull that pushed and begged him to be closer to his mate. Whether it was his grace or what, he just wanted to go back home and not have to suffer through this alone. 

Castiel remembered when Anna had taught Castiel about the regeneration of angels. She had said when two compatible graces where to come into contact with each other, that the result would be a new grace. Anna said the occurrence was very rare and taken very seriously in heaven. During the incubation period the new grace would grow and prosper safely within the center of the host angels grace. Castiel remembered as Anna spoke he was confused as to how two graces would come into contact; looking back he realizes now just how naive he had been and it now makes sense to him why his older brothers would tease him so. 

While there was much speculation as to how a demon hunter and an angel were able to create a new grace, and it is yet to be said as to what will come of this new grace, there was no denying that the small creation inside Castiel was one of the brightest anyone has ever seen. 

“..…please just come home Cas.”

Castiel wishes he could. 

 

Sam pulled up to the bar and took in his surroundings. The sign that hung above the run down place had lights broken and barely illuminated the name “MOS PLACE”. There were people standing outside the entrance chain-smoking cigarettes and the front was lined with motorcycles. Whenever someone went in or out of the door you could hear the loud pounding of unrecognizable rock music and shouting. 

This is the last place Sam wanted to confront his brother but what other choice did he have. 

Walking through the cloud of nicotine and into the loud bar, Sam scanned the crowds for any sign of his brother. At last he found the man clad in dark jeans and a black tshirt sitting at the far end of the bar nursing a glass of amber liquid. 

“Come on sweetheart, another one for me.” Dean yelled, reaching across the bar and smacking the bartender hard on the ass. She turned around and gave him a dirty look before grabbing a bottle of Johnny Walker Black to pour into his glass. Cautiously as possible behind a two-foot slab of wood, she approached the man and carefully poured the bottle of amber liquid into his now empty glass. After it was full she went to retreat to the other end of the bar before being hastily grabbed by her upper arm and pulled close over the top and right up into his face. 

“Well aren’t you gorgeous little thing you. I just love your blue eyes. How about you and I get out of here.” The demon slurred into her face. The tiny bartender, disgusted and frightened, pulled away hard but couldn’t slip the death grip he had on her arm. Finally dropping the bottle she slapped him across the face shouting, “You’re cut off jackass!!” 

Dean laughed bitterly into her face before being harshly shoving her back where she fell, hard onto her ass. 

The bouncer, sensing the bartender’s distress, rushed over and grabbed Dean by the shoulder. Dean turned and threw a punch that landed straight to his jaw throwing the bouncer stumbling back. Two other large men stepped forward and Dean was quick to shove one away and throw a punch to the other. 

Sam watched frozen as the people around Dean began to step back and out of the line of fire as Dean threw one after another to the ground. He laughed, grabbing a beer from a nearby waitress and took a swig claiming “this place blows” before turning and walking out the back door. 

Sam shoved his way through the crowds out the back to follow after his brother. 

Stumbling slightly, Dean turned as he heard the door slam and watched with squinting eyes as his little brother approached him, hands raised in as much as a non-threatening manor as he could possibly convey. 

“Sammy Sammy Sammy, what are you doing here little brother? Come slummn’ it with a demon now are you?” Dean laughed, finishing his beer and tossing is a couple feet away where it shattered on the gravel. 

“Dean, come home. You don’t need to go through this alone. I know you’re hurting b—“

“You don’t know shit Sammy! Get off your high fucking horse and go the fuck home. I don’t need you. I don’t need fucking Cas! I need you to leave me the fuck alone!”

Before Sam could even reach for his gun, Dean was on him. He grabbed the taller hunter by his throat and threw him hard across the way and into a pile of garbage cans near the door. He fell with a crash of broken glass, his head slamming hard into the concrete behind him. 

Groaning he tried to lift himself up but kept slipping in the liquid on his hands and he felt a deep stinging in his lower back. 

“You are stupid Sam for coming here tonight.” Growling Dean grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt and threw a punch that caught him across the face.

“You should have left me alone Sam, but you never do learn do you?” Another hit to the face.

“Around and around the Winchesters go,” Another across the jaw. 

“Dean…..please….” Sam begged, chocking on the blood pooling in his mouth.

BAM!

Dean releases Sam with a crash back onto the bottles and cans around them to turn and look over his shoulder. 

Behind Dean stands a curvy but gorgeous woman with crazy curly brown hair and electric eyes, holding a smoking shotgun eye level with Dean’s back. 

“I don’t know who you think you are, bitch, but you have made a seriously stupid mistake.”

Two more shots are fired, one lodging itself into Deans shoulder and the other in his stomach. The demon crouched over, bracing himself as the mysterious women takes two quick steps forward and lands a round house kick right to the face, knocking Dean onto his back. As swiftly as possible, the women shoved a bottle of water into his mouth, squeezing it tight and releasing the clear liquid inside. 

Running over to Sam she quickly helps him stand, half dragging half carrying him away from Dean who is currently smoking and writhing on the ground. 

“Come on, we have to get out of here quick.”

Stumbling they made it over to the impala. He reached into his pocket and throws the mystery girl the keys as he falls into the passenger seat. Pealing out of the parking lot, Sam could just make out the silhouette of his fuming brother under a streetlight before he completely blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying :) sorry to post such a short chapter but I am home for the day and will be writing all day so I am going to post the chapters as I write them!!! Theres plenty more to come so leave me love if you're enjoying yourself so far
> 
> xoxo  
> Hope


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Dean growled and ripped off his now holy water soaked tshirt before flashing himself to the nearby hotel hes been staying at. He grabbed a dry shirt, a bottle of whiskey and stalked off out of his room to think. 

I hurt Sammy.

Fuck Sammy, he should have left me alone. 

He seemed so sad and just wanted me back.

Who gives a fuck what Sam wants! I’m better off without him.

I hope Sam is alright.

I don’t give a fuck what happens to Sam.  
I miss Cas.

I miss Cas!

With a scream and a growl Dean grabbed onto his short blonde hair and pulled. Everything inside him was a conflict. A conflict on what to do and who to be and how to act. Taking a long pull he let the whiskey slowly burn down his throat and begin to numb his mind. 

One bottle turned into two. Two turned into hitting up the local liquor store for a third. Three turned Dean into a stumbling babbling mess. On his fourth, he was wandering around back alleys and down dark deserted streets.

“Cas you son of a bitch!” Dean screamed to the heavens, taking his bottle and throwing it hard with a crash against the wall.

“I needed you Cas and you left! You son of a bitch you left without a word or even a goodbye!!”

Dean didn’t realize he was crying until a sob ripped through him. Clutching his chest Dean gasped for air, angrily fighting his body and his mind as it fought him. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you do this to me….. to us! After everything we’ve been through!!!”

He stumbled forward, slamming his fist into the brick wall again, and again, and again, until he could feel the slip of blood run down on to his palms. He turned and slammed his palms hard against the bricks before sinking down to sit on the cold ground and wrap his tired arms around his knees. 

“…..I hurt Sammy tonight Cas…..he needs you.” Dean sobbed, curling into himself and clutching his knees tighter.

“….I need you too….”

 

Throbbing in his head is the first thing Sam noticed. His eyes where still closed as he tried to piece back together what exactly had happened and where he was now. He was laying on his stomach and his back hurt, yea definitely has some bumps and bruises there and his head was killing him and h—

“SON OF A BITCH!! OW!!” Sam screamed, throwing his eyes open and rolling over. Regretting the action immediately as his head swam and his body ached even more. 

“Oh calm down you big baby. I had to pop your shoulder back in.” A sassy voice answered him from the floor. 

Sam turned to find the same women he met behind the bar, now on her ass on the floor. Her shirt and arms covered in blood but her face honest and kind. 

“Thanks for throwing me on the floor there hotshot.”

The women got back up to her feet and marched herself over to the kitchenette in the tiny motel room to wash the blood off of her hands. 

Sam slowly reached into his pocket where he keeps his gun and got to his feet, taking a few steps back away from the girl. 

“Now Sam, don’t you think if I was a threat to you I would have either a) left you to be killed at that bar, b) killed you when you were unconscious or c) left you injured instead of putting humpty dumpty back together again? Come on, be real.”

Well, she had a point. 

“I know I have a point. Mind putting that thing down now?”

“Who are you and how—“

“Do I know who you are and what you are thinking? Well the name is Danii, and it helps that I am still covered in your blood. Kind of leaves a direct line of communication open to your mind. Im a hunter, like you so calm down and lets chat about that demon brother of yours.”

With a heavy sigh Sam set down his gun and sat back down on his bed. Oh wow, they were back in his hotel room. Okay. Maybe he would have to trust this Danii and see where this will take him.

“Good idea Sam,” Danii replied sarcastically, washing the last remnants of Sam’s blood from her hands. 

 

Castiel was in a panic. Dean was not okay.

As he paced back in fourth in the garden he considered his options. His incubation period was days away from being over so if he left now and came right back he should be fine. Dean was hurting so badly that his pleas sliced through Castiel like a knife. He could go down, see Dean, make sure Sam was alright, tell them both what was going on and then return before anyone knew any different. 

Perfect, no problem. 

Except if he got injured while on earth who knows what sort of effect it would have on the grace. What if Hannah found out? Would heaven turn their backs on him during his time of need because he chose a hunter over his family?

What if he wasn’t there and Dean seriously needed him?

Dean seriously needed him. 

The grace inside him seemed to glow a little brighter at the thought of returning to him and that was all the approval that Castiel needed. He was going to leave heaven; he was going to see Dean. 

 

He wasn’t sure if minutes had passed, or hours, or days, but Dean was still upset and rather drunk, as he remained curled in on himself against a wall in the alley by his motel. 

He wasn’t sure if he imagined it or if the quiet flap of wings were truly there, but as he slowly lifted his head from his knees and caught the brilliant blue eyes of his angel, reality slowly began to set in. 

“Hello Dean,”

Dean rose to his feet, taking in the sight of his angel. His rumbled suit that was too big for him, his disheveled black hair, and the trench coat that was the signature of his being, all together as it was on the first day they met. He didn’t know what to expect when he saw the angel again. Happiness maybe? Regret? Sympathy?

“Dean, I’ve missed you.”

Dean took two steps closer to the angel and Cas opened his arms to embrace his hunter, the man he’s been longing for for three months. 

He was expecting a hug, maybe a kiss. To feel Deans warm arms wrap tightly around him and feel safe and at home again finally after all this time. He was hoping to hear Dean tell him everything would be okay, that they would get through this together and that Dean needed him. 

What he was not expecting was for Dean to take that last step forward, and slam his fist into the angels face. 

 

After cleaning himself up, carefully washing away the excess blood and grim from his injuries and replacing his dirty clothes with new ones, he set about packing up his things to return to the bunker.   
Sam was surprised to find Danii still sitting on his bed, cleaning her guns when he exited the bathroom, but he could honestly say he was taking a liking to the strange girl. Just a year older then himself, Danii was smart and quick-witted. She stitched him up quickly and cleanly and for that he was grateful for her. Having her here took his mind off of what he should be doing next, and what he was supposed to do about Dean. 

It was almost 5am and the sun was just beginning to rise. Sam was ready to hit the road so he and Danii were just saying their goodbyes, promising to keep in touch, when a large bang and an explosion of light caught them by surprise. 

The entire room came apart in that moment. The TV, lights, and windows all shattered throwing glass across the room. The two hunters dove behind the bed and covered their heads for the incoming attack; Sam throwing an arm over the smaller hunter and the two of them bracing themselves. 

As the dust settled and there was no more motion in the room, both Sam and Danii stood to take in the damage. 

Sam gasped at the sight before him as Danii muttered a curse from behind him. 

In the middle of the room lay an angel, completely motionless; its enormous blue wings curled around itself and covering its face. 

Taking a step forward he pulled one of the gigantic wings back and away from its body. In doing so, not only did he discover none other then Castiel bruised and bleeding, but also of the lifeless body of his brother. 

“Well,” Danii said, taking a step forward and placing her hand on a bleeding wound on Deans body. “This changes things.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

“So what’s the plan Sam?”

With Danii’s help they cuffed Dean in demon trap cuffs, cleaned him up, tied him up, and had him in the back seat of the impala. Sam had put Cas in the middle of the bed and cleaned him up the best he could but there was a serious looking cut along his ribs that periodically flashed bright which worried Sam a lot. 

Taking in the broken glass, blood stains, the unconscious angel and the crappy predicament, Sam thought it would be best to get the hell out of dodge before people start to notice them. 

Unfortunately for everyone, how do you shove an unconscious angel and a demon in the back of a car without anyone noticing or either of them waking. Luckily for Sam, Danii was willing to take Dean in the back of her car and the two hunters carefully folded up Cas in the back of the impala and they headed off to the bunker. 

 

Sam had told Danii it would take about two and a half hours to get back to their “place” and to just follow him there. 

About halfway home, Danii has the windows down, music blasting and is generally enjoying the ride when she checks her rearview window and finds two black eyes staring back at her. 

“HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!!” Danii screamed swerving the car and almost driving into on coming traffic before getting her grip back on the wheel and control over the car. She turned off the music and met the eyes of her passenger again, thanking God or whoever that they had securely bound him. Deans eyes slowly turned back to green. 

“Nice driving there Ace. Its been a while since I’ve been tied up by a women and not that I am complaining or anything, flattered actually, but mind tellin’ me who the fuck you are?”

“Its Danii and don’t flatter yourself there Dean. I know you got the hots for your angel there and you’re not my type. I prefer them tall dark and human.”

Dean growled at the mention of Cas. “I’ll be sure to let my brother know, before I kill him.”

Danii rolled her eyes before turning the music back up and watching in the mirror as Dean struggled with his restraints. “Yea good luck with that one. Sit tight will you? We’re almost back and you’re not going anywhere.” Danii shouted over her music and tapping on the roof of her car where Dean looked up to find a devils trap. She heard him grumble a few obscenities before turning the music up even louder and continuing on her way. 

Once arriving at the bunker, Sam motioned Danii to follow and park her car in the bunkers garage before she climbed out and headed over to the impala. 

“I see the angels still out cold. Is he supposed to be glowing like that?”

“No. He’s not. I’m going to go bring him in and put him down somewhere safe.”, 

Sam carried (more like dragged) Cas down through the bunker and to the room him and his brother had been sharing. The room still looked the same as the day Cas left, pillows and blankets everywhere, so Sam placed the Angel on his side and noticed he immediately curled in and around himself, his wings covering his body as well. That’s got to be a good sign, Sam thought to himself as he headed back up to grab Dean. 

Even though Dean was not dead weight and he could walk, it did not mean getting the demon back into the bunker was very easy. He struggled the whole way down, cursing and swearing at the two hunters as they led him down to their dungeon. 

After securing Dean back to the chair and making sure the devils traps were in order and Danii was watching him, Sam turned to close the door and go and check on the Angel. 

Standing in his path right outside the dungeon door Sam ran into Hannah. Startled, Sam jumped back, grabbing his gun before he realized who it was and regaining his balance. 

“Hello Sam, we need to talk about Castiel.”

 

“So let me get this straight, Cas is in this incubation period thing because he and my brother, um, were close and now there’s this new grace or whatever growing inside of Cas? How is that even possible? Deans a demon and Cas is…..Cas is a dude. And now because him and Dean fought and he’s unconscious Cas is stuck here and might have to go through the extraction phase in his vessel because he’s too weak or whatever to return to heaven?” 

Hannah nodded her head; looking past Sam at her unconscious brother lying curled around the developing grace. His own was glowing weakly and pulsed and protected the new one with everything it had. Hannah didn’t want to admit but she was worried. With Castiels dwindling and damaged grace, she wasn’t sure if he would make it through the procedure and without him……the young grace would not survive. 

Clearly not interested in answering Sam’s questions he decided he needed to know less about the ‘how’ and more about the ‘what now’. 

“So what does this ‘extraction’ process consist of? And how do I even explain to my brother he knocked up an angel, Ha, that’s not going to end well.”

If looks could kill, Sam would be dead on the spot. 

“It’s going to be unpleasant for Castiel, I will perform the extraction myself in 6 days time. Until then I recommend you get your demon situation in order.”

With a flap of wings Hannah left Sam alone. 

 

The next couple of days passed in a whirlwind of holy water, curses, and one highly irritated demon. Dean refused to give in in anyway shape or form. Sam tried to talk to him but Dean would scream or argue back. He would spit hate and venom into his comments and aimed to hurt Sam in any way he could. 

After realizing that having Danii around wasn’t helping anyone, Sam had her leave, promising to call if he needed anything. He liked the crazy attitude girl and was sad to see her go. He felt alone in the bunker after she left and he was left with a sense of hopelessness. She had sass and he wasn’t blind to her flirting. The memory of her made Sam smile for the first time in days. Maybe once all this was figured out he could have her over and they could hang out. Sam was sure that Charlie would get along great with Charlie and that gave him a little bit of hope. 

On the bright side, on the fourth day Castiel finally woke up. 

Sam headed down to the dungeon after a late night arguing with Dean to find the angel sitting in a chair (his blue wings finally tucked away), just on the perimeter of the devils trap. Neither said a word to another but Sam wasn’t sure if he was more surprised to see Cas up and out of bed or for Dean to be sitting still and calm, not struggling against his restraints for the first time in days. Sam decided to leave the two to it. They had more issues to work out then any. H

 

When Castiel woke in the early hours of the morning the first thing he did was seek out Dean. He prayed when he had brought himself and Dean to Sam that Sam would bring them back to the bunker safely and his prayers were luckily answered. 

Like a magnet, Cas was drawn to Dean down the stairs and into the bunkers dungeon. As soon as Cas stepped through the door he was met with mean black eyes, a face etched with anger and aggression and the wounds from their fight. Upon seeing Cas walk through the door, all that melted away and Dean’s face contorted to one of shame and regret and loneliness.

Cas who also looked worse for the wear, sporting dark circles under his now grey eyes and pale skin approached the demon with no fear. Cas walked to the center of the demon trap and placed his hand on Dean’s cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb over a cut along the bone under his eye. The cut healed beneath his hand and Dean leaned into the touch, missing the affection from his mate. Cas leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Deans temple and Dean let out a soft sob.

Pulling up a chair to the edge of the devils trap the two sat in silence. Cas watched the tears streak down Dean’s face, his eyes squeezed shut and his head bowed in shame. He felt Sam’s presence briefly, probably to check on Dean. Whether he saw Deans tear streaked face or not, he did not comment before he left again to leave the two in private. 

After hours in the small dungeon, Deans whispered, “I’m sorry,” to the silent room.

Cas carefully rose from the chair, careful of his still wounded body and went to aid his hunter. Taking his face in his hands he tilted Deans face up to meet his eyes before leaning in and kissing his lips gently. The kiss was gentle and only lasted a moment, but in that moment, everything that was meant to be said, was said. He removed the chains and handcuffs and helped Dean stand. He took his hand before releasing him from the demon trap and carefully leading him out of the dungeon.

The angel and the demon slowly made their way through the quiet bunker. Once they passed the library Sam jumped to his feet about to protest before, with a shake of Castiels head, he returned to his seat and let the two return to their bedroom. 

Once entering their bedroom, Dean helped Cas out of his shirt and winced once he saw the wounds he inflicted on his Angel.

“God I am so sorry Cas,” he whispered, kneeling in front of his angel and kissing the marks he left on his skin there. New tears traced the old tracks along his face and Castiel whipped them away with a brush of his hand. 

“Why haven’t you healed yourself Cas? Please, you don’t deserve to be hurting.” Dean whined into his stomach, following the lines of his toned stomach with his lips. 

Cas melted into the touch, Dean’s mouth gently outlined the plains of his flat stomach and sharp hips and he felt warmth, for the first time in days, course through his blood. 

With a soft sigh he replied. “I can’t Dean.” 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms tight around the angel. He didn’t deserve him. He didn’t deserve this life, to be forgiven, for any of it. All he did time and time again was disappoint his family, his friends. He was good for nothing. All those times John had yelled at him for being a disappointment, all those words he had beaten into his oldest son rang true in that moment as he took in the bruises and cuts along the angels torso. He didn’t deserve anyone, especially not someone like Cas who was kind and forgiving and innocent. 

He swore he had to make things better. Dean had to prove to himself and to everyone around him that he was better then Johns words. He was better then that. Even if it took every day for the rest of his life, Dean swore he would prove to Cas how truly sorry he was. 

Kissing Cas’ hips and stomach the angel ran his fingers gently through the short blonde spikes. Dean continued to kiss up his stomach and when he placed a gentle kiss to his sternum, the angel glowed and he felt electricity shoot through his lips down his spine and to the tips of his toes.

Green eyes looked up as Dean tilted his head curiously while Cas just smiled down at him. 

“What was that Cas?” Dean asked rising to his feet. 

Cas smiled and gave Dean a chaste kiss before pulling Deans shirt over his head and dragging him to the edge of their bed. 

Cas crawled into the center and smiled at all the pillows and blankets surrounding them. He rearranged a few before lying on his back and cuddling into the soft fixtures all around him, a bright smile on his face. He pulled Dean down to lay on his chest and breathed deep while running his hand up and down the length of Dean’s spine. 

“That, Dean, is why I can not heal myself. I’m incubating. That’s why I had to leave. Hannah recognized my nesting behaviors and dragged me back to heaven to see if I truly was in the incubation period of a new grace and once they found out I was, they asked that I remain in heaven for the safety of developing grace.”

Brows knit close together Dean thought about what Cas was saying and tried to understand what he meant. 

“I don’t understand? What was wrong with your old grace? Once this inebriation period or whatever is over you’ll have a brand new grace? Does this mean you’ll have new bad-ass mojo or some shit?”

Chuckling Cas rolled his eyes. “Incubation period, not inebriation Dean. You don’t understand. I’m not replacing my old grace, I….well actually WE, created a new grace. A new celestial being.”

“Hold on….I’m confused. Cas we cant just like……you cant be…..Cas you’re a dude. And I’m a dude…..what are you…….I’m sorry I’m so confused. What are you saying? How could we create a new grace.”

Cas tried to come up with a way to explain this all to Dean in a way he would understand as the two sat up on their bed. As Cas went to open his mouth, their bedroom door burst opened in a wave of confetti and whistling kazoos. In tow was Sam looking disgruntled and uncomfortable with a party hat on his head and an arm wrapped around his tall shoulders pulling him down to his neighbors height. In a matching party hat stood none other then the short, golden haired archangel Gabriel with a shit-eating grin across his face.

“Surprise daddy!!!!! You knocked up the angel!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter took so long and i know it is somewhat short but i am already half way through the next chapter and theres so much more to come!! I hope you enjoy it!!! 
> 
> xox   
> hope

Chapter 6 

“Gabriel. What in the FUCK are you doing here!?” Dean yelled, storming across the bedroom towards the mysteriously alive archangel.

“That’s what I would also like to know.”

All eyes turned to Hannah who had appeared with a flap of wings on the other side of Deans bedroom.

“FUCK! Does nobody knock!?” 

“Aww, Daddy is grumpy. Language like that is going to get you a time out mister.” 

“Gabe, leave Dean alone. I’m sure him and Castiel—“

“Me, leave him, alone!? Seriously Sam, he’s the one who keeps going all black eyed and coo-koo and—“

“Gabriel you are needed in heaven. And now that you are back you will bring Castiel—“

“Oh I’m sorry Briana but since when do I take orders from— “

“It’s Hannah and it is your responsibility as one of the archangels to take charge and—“

“ENOUGH!” Castiel yelled, breaking up the bickering that was going on in his bedroom. He was in serious pain and he could tell Dean was on the brink of exploding. Castiel did not need all this added tension in the room. It was almost like the new grace could sense the apprehension and it went shaking and ricocheting about in his chest causing him to gasp out and keel over in pain. 

The four glared each other down before their eyes turned to the dark haired angel as he had curled into himself. 

“Cas! Cas are you alright? What it is?”

“Oh look boys, you broke the angel. Nice going.”

 

Dean was storming back and fourth passed the room that Gabriel had zapped himself, Castiel and Hannah to and he couldn’t quite understand what the point of using his mojo was since they were literally across the hall. Dean could feel his demon rage simmering just under the surface and was doing everything he could not to flip out, rip the door off its hinges and demand some answers. 

Sam sat on the floor and watched his brother struggle with his brows knit tight and his hands in his lap. As crazy as this all seemed and as sympathetic as he was towards his brother, Sam was having his own internal panic attack with Gabriel being back. 

The two brothers waited for what seemed like hours before Gabriel finally came out.

“So? What the hell is going on with Cas and why wont you let me see him. And I swear to God, or whoever, that if you call me ‘Daddy’ one more time I am going to dip you and holy oil and roast you. Now. Answers”

“Oh Deany. Has no one ever had the birds and the bees talk with you? Well, when a man and a celestial being love each other very much they put on some casa erotica and pound each other into the sheets and that’s how a new grace is made!” 

Sam just face palmed as he watched the smug look crawl across Gabriel’s face and the look of utter horror on his brothers. 

“Please….just please without any casa erotica or baby or pounding or any bullshit…can you please just explain how this happened before I blow my freakin brains out. Please.”

“Aww I love it when they beg! Right Sammy.” Gabriel winked at Sam as he turned a bright shade of red and buried his head in his hands. “So lets go slow there Dean-o, where am I losing you?”

Thinking back to the beginning, Dean gathered his thoughts before settling on some of the easier questions. 

“So, um, before all of…..this,” Dean motioned vaguely at the door Gabriel was standing in front of, “Cas got sick. Like all feverish and passing out and whatever. What was that all about?”

“Yes, the first stage is the rising in temperature of the host Angels grace. Had little Cassie been in heaven the other angels would have been able to see the change in his wings and grace and would have known immediately but being confined in that man model of a vessel, it caused some other strange behaviors.”

“So then he was inebriated—“

“Incubating—“

“whatever, what does that mean?”

“Its really not that difficult to understand Deanie, the grace is created and then needs to be protected while it grows and develops and—“

“Wait but how was the new grace created? Dean is a male and, well, a demon and Castiel is an angel. How is that even possible?” Sam pitched in, becoming even more curios then Dean who looked like he was going to either punch Gabriel in the face or throw up.

“Well moose, as kinky as the two can be, and I know you’ve been kinky cause the smell of Dean’s man meat is all over my baby brothers wings, it doesn’t take the horizontal samba to create a new grace. The creation of a new grace is based upon the bonding of graces. Seeing as Dean was once “the Righteous Man” his soul was pure enough to bond with even an angels soul. Seems that even with the mark of Cain, his soul remains pure. Its probably why he can lose himself to the demon inside but still hold onto his humanity.”

“Yea okay whatever. Angel fevers plus pure souls equals new grace. Sounds like the plot story for a crappy Japanese video game. What does this mean for Cas now and why did he have to leave with Hannah and stay in Heaven for months!? Dean spit. He was trying hard to not get pissed off so he could get the answers he needed but he was just so done with this angel bullshit and wanted to see Cas. 

“Well ass-hat, incubation is a rather unpleasant experience seeing as there is ultimately a nuclear bomb growing inside of him. Its easier to manage, and safer, in heaven where Cassie didn’t need his vessel but little old Dean had to throw a temper tantrum. So,” Gabriel pushed on, sucking a lollipop into his mouth that came out of nowhere and licking suggestively on it. “Now little Cassie is back and his grace is too weak to get him up stairs so bravo on that one.”

Dean took a step back against the wall and sunk to the ground next to his brother. The anger had slowly subsided and now he felt just the overwhelming about of guilt towards the whole situation. This was all Dean’s fault.

“Gabriel, so this new grace, what happens when the incubation period is over?” Sam asked, knowing his brother just couldn’t come up with the questions any longer. 

“In heaven, the new grace would be extracted from the host angel and the new grace would continue to grow and develop as long as either of the host angels were near to care for it. Simple procedure. Think……reaching into the shallow pools of the ocean and extracting a jellyfish. No problem.”

“……and here on earth?” Dean was almost afraid to ask.

Gabriel’s face went still and serious. For half a second you could see the dangerous and all powerful archangel that people read about in the bible, but just as quick as it came, Gabriel’s face fell into a look of pure remorse. “Its going to be very painful for Castiel…...if he lives through it.”

“And if he doesn’t live through it?” Sam asked, shocked and scarred of the answer. “What will happen to the new grace?”

“There is a chance that with Castiels grace being so worn down as it is that he may not make it through the procedure. If he doesn’t, the new developing grace will die out as well.”

The Angel, the Demon, and the hunter stayed stark still as they let Gabriel’s words set in. Sam knew that if they lost Cas, he would lose his brother as well and there would be no bringing him back this time. Gabriel on the other hand was more concerned about what this meant for heaven. No angels have bonded in over a millennium, he would know, he was the archangel messenger who delivered such news. 

In the back of his mind Gabriel wondered if this is why his father spared his life, again. Maybe he was destined to share the news of this new celestial life, or maybe to aid in raising and protecting it. All in all it seemed the more answers they got, the more questions there were.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Castiel felt so uncomfortable. It was as if he had heart burn, chest pains, and a knife shoved though the center of his vessel and he could do nothing to stop it. He tried laying on his back, his stomach, curled in on his side but finally found some relief after curling into the fetal position with his head tucked between his knees and his ass presented in the air. Of course that would be the opportune moment for Dean to walk in. Of course it was. 

“Wow Cas, you doing yoga or just getting ready to take me?” The hunter joked, Taking amusement from the glare he received from Hannah. 

“Dean this is not funny. I am very uncomfortable.” Castiel deadpanned, rolling over and pulling his knees into his chest to make room for Dean on the bed. “I’m sorry I did not get to explain all of this to you sooner. It all happened and everyone is controlling my actions and no one seems to care about my opinion in all of this.”

Dean lye down besides his angel and pulled him down onto his chest, completely ignoring the disapproving looks from Hannah who was still sitting in a chair by the bed. Castiel had to admit he felt better lying chest to chest like this with Dean. It was as if the new grace finally started to calm down. He let out a sigh of relief and cuddled closer into Deans embrace as the man dragged his fingers through his messy dark hair. Cas let his wings present and relaxed further, finally being able to breathe deep for the first time since returning to earth. 

Hannah turned away at this intimate display between the demon and her brother. Revealing their wings was either a sign of intimidation or a sign of trust and affection and seeing Castiel so comfortable with this demon sparked a pang of jealousy through her that she was not willing to admit. 

“Castiel we need to talk about extraction. If Gabriel is unwilling to take you back to heaven then we have to do it here and soon before your grace weakens anymore.”

Dean squeezed his angel tighter as he flinched at Hannahs words. He knew it was time, he could feel the young grace inside him growing stronger each day. But Cas did not want to leave Dean again and if they extracted the young grace in heaven, it would have to stay there until it developed fully……which meant so did he. 

“Hannah I am aware of the consequences of the extraction here. Would you please go seek out Gabriel while Dean and I speak alone.”

“Of course.” With a flutter of wings the female angel was gone. 

“You know we have doors here. If you guys don’t start walkin’ around you’re gana get flabby.”

“Dean we need to talk about the real reason this happened and what will happen after the grace is here.”

Rolling his eyes he sat up and tucked the angel further under his arm as he watched the emotions flit across his face. He recognized the fear under the mask of his fighting face…he had seen it many times before. But he also could make out disappointment, which he didn’t understand. 

“I probably should have told you this a long time ago. I actually haven’t told anyone but I’m pretty sure Gabriel knows because he is an archangel…”

“Alright Cas lets just hear it.”  
“You are probably going to hate me and I will understand if you do and if you never want to speak to me again….I mean I would hate me if I was you and if you want me to leave I will and I promise I will never bother you again. I mean I do not deserve you and I am so sorry and this is my fault and—“

“CAS! You’re rambling, I’m sure I won’t hate you, just spit it out man.”

“Sorry Dean,” Cas looked as if he was about to cry at this point and hid his face further into Deans shoulder. “The reason it took me so long to pull you from hell is because your soul was just so shredded and distraught that it wouldn’t piece back together. I didn’t know what to do and I had a mission from God and I panicked and I couldn’t help it and I…and I…”

Pulling Cas away from his shoulder to look into the angels pleading eyes he forced Cas to calm down and make eye contact. 

“….I gave you a bit of my grace. Its what I stitched your soul back together with. I’m so sorry Dean.”

Dean leaned back and let Cas’ words sink in. So he had grace inside his soul. Did it really change anything? On one hand he didn’t have permission to get his angel mojo all up in his business but on the same note he was still rescued from hell. Maybe that’s what was keeping the mark of Cain at bay; maybe it was more then the strength of the “righteous man” but the help of his angel who he seriously cared for more then anything. Well him and Sammy of course but that was a given. Hmm….maybe it wasn’t such a big deal after all. 

Castiel watched Dean with apprehension as he digested the news. Finally after what felt like hours but couldn’t have been more then a few minutes, Dean let out a laugh and pulled him in and placed a kiss to his temple. “Cas you kinky son of a bitch, I knew you liked being inside me but damn!”

“This is serious Dean!! This all happened because of my grace mixing and bonding with your soul!”

“Whatever angel, you’re making a big deal out of nothing. Seriously, I’m not mad.”

Thanking God that Dean wasn’t mad at him, Cas pulled him up and dragged him back to their bedroom. He felt more comfortable in his nest of pillows and blankets and some of his old black feathers. They could return to the spare bedroom later once it was time. For now he needed sleep.

 

Sam headed back to the library to sit and continue his research. He wasn’t sure where exactly he needed to search for this whole situation since you can’t just google ‘my demon brother knocked up an angel’ but he figured research was better then sitting outside Deans room while two angels stared at him. Especially Gabriel. The two of them needed to talk and luckily with all the drama going on he didn’t have to confront that issue at the moment, as it wasn’t top priority. 

He had just opened a large book he found in the men of letters private research section when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he found a text from Danii.

>Danii: Hey there, havnt heard from you…hows demon/angel babysitting going. Ha do you feel like the host of a hit new realty tv show?

>Sam: you literally have no idea. Stuff just got crazy here, even more so then it was. 

>Danii: im sorry that sucks. You need a distraction? ;)

Sam laughed as he read the text from Danii. It had been a LONG time since he’s had that kind of distraction; closing his book and leaning back on the chair with his feet on the table he texted the hunter back.

>Sam: well what exactly did you have in mind? lol Research is a good distraction, or stocking up on supplies, maybe cleaning our guns. 

>Danii: I’d clean your gun any time you like. ;)

“Ill clean you’re gun any time you’d like!? Ha!! That’s the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard!” Gabriel exclaimed with a laugh as he appeared sitting on the edge of the table next to Sam’s feet.

Sam was so startled at Gabriel’s sudden appearance he leaned backwards and his chair went tumbling to the floor. 

“HA! Smooth one Moose. So, who’s the new lady friend? You two slappin uglies yet?”

“You’re an ass Gabriel,” Sam grumbled, righting himself in his chair and grabbing his phone. 

“The way I remember it you LOVED my ass Sammykins. Hey remember that time….”

***Sam was laying back on the bed with his feet on the floor and his pants around his ankles.

“Gabe please…” he moaned as the archangel mouthed at his hips and slipped his hand into his boxers. 

“Please what Sam, what do you want?” He teased, ghosting his mouth over Sams throbbing erecting, slipping his tongue out to flick his tip before going back to the mans hips.

“Please suck me off Gabriel, Please!!! I need to feel your mouth on me.” Sam begged, writhing under the mans touch. Gabriel slipped the boxers down to his ankles and brought his mouth around Sams cock. “Yes, Gabriel, deeper Please!!!” Gabe obliged sucking Sam all the way down until he felt the tip nudge the back of his throat. He hallowed out his cheeks and sucked the young hunters cock greedily, enjoying every moan and whimper he was given. He brought his hand up around the base of Sams cock and pumped it fast while he lapped at the soft spot under the head of his cock that he knew drove him crazy. “Gahh Gabe….I want to fuck you so bad….I’m so close!”

Gabe took this as an invitation to faster. He had one hand massaging Sams balls, the other wrapped tight around his throbbing cock pumping it faster and faster while his mouth sucked and lapped at the precome now dripping from his swollen member. Sam was thrusting up into Gabes mouth and pulling himself through his loose moist fist as he pulled back. The pleasure was amazing and continued to grow and build as he felt his balls clench up and his thighs tighten. He was so close now, so close. He just needed a little bit more…***

Sam opened his eyes gasping for breath. He was in the library with Gabriel sitting on the edge of the table sucking on a jolly rancher and watching him. Sams dick was hard and pulsing, he could feel the precome has it soaked into his boxers and the flush that covered his neck and face. He meet Gabriel’s eyes, pleading and desperate but he just sat there sucking obscenely onto his candy. 

“Yea I thought you might remember….just keep me in mind when you go visit your little hunter friend with the bad pick up lines.”

He turned around just as Hannah walked into the room. Sam groaned and tried to readjust his pants with no luck. Dumb archangel and his stupid tricks. He will get Gabriel back. That’s for sure. He pulled out his phone and sent Danii a quick text. Gabriel turned and sent him a glare which Sam knew meant he knew what the text was and Sam mirrored the smug look on his face that Gabe wore just a few minuets before. 

>Sam: Done ;) lets set something up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gabriel, Sam, and Hannah discussed the plan for the evening while they let Dean and Castiel sleep. They felt it would be best for Castiel to store and conserve as much energy as possible before they attempted to remove the new young grace. 

They decided that it would be Gabriel who will cut into Castiels chest cavity, to the center of his grace, with his own angel blade and that Hannah would extract it. The biggest question was what to expect after that. While in heaven, an extracted grace would be like a jellyfish, soft and vulnerable and without a vessel form. They were unsure what to expect from Castiel…they just had to pray everything would work out and the two would survive. 

After the couple had slept for about 5 hours, Castiel woke up in pain again and they had decided to take action. Returning to the spare room across from Dean’s room, they pulled the mattress to the center of the room. Castiel wasn’t willing to part with his fuzzy comforter so they brought it along to keep him comfortable. 

Castiel fought with the others about having his wings out during the procedure. Although the other angels felt in unnecessary and dangerous, they finally allowed it after Castiel threw a fit and locked himself in the bathroom. Smug but happy, the angel let his wings appear. His wings were now mostly cobalt blue and it was only after his wings were shaking did everyone realize just how scarred he actually was.

Dean decided it would be best if he sat up behind Cas’ back so his wings could splay out across his legs and wouldn’t be squished under him. Dean from this position could also hold down his shoulders and keep his angel from moving too much. After removing his shirt and lying with his back to Dean, he took a deep breath and one of Deans hands as he nodded to Gabriel that he was ready to begin. 

“This has got to be the weirdest thing that I have ever been involved with….and I was once in TV Land.” Dean muttered to the group. He placed a kiss on his angel’s head and took the hand offered to him. 

“Cassie, in all seriousness I need you to try and stay still. I don’t want to nick your grace in anyway. Got it?” 

Sam watched Castiel nod at Gabriel and he approached the angel. It had to be the most serious he has ever seen the archangel and as reassuring as that should have been, it just made him more apprehensive. 

Gabriel breathed in and out and placed the tip of his angel blade to Castiels sternum, right into the center of his chest and below the scar that April had left when she stabbed him, and slowly dragged the tip south. 

Castiel groaned out at the pain and squeezed his eyes shut but besides clenching Deans hand, he remained still. Blood began to pool and slide down the sides of his ribs and rivers as Gabriel repeated the motion in the center of the gauge he created. As Gabriel repeated the motion for a third time, that’s when Castiels breath began to catch and he began to squirm. His chest was glowing bright white and blue as his face began to pale. 

“Alright Cassie, we made it to your grace. This is the hard part.” Gabe spoke.

Dean had been to hell. He had been tortured and tortured souls alike. He’s had his shoulder dislocated, leg broken, concussions and numerous cuts, but nothing has ever turned his stomach more then watching as Gabriel cut through his angels chest. 

Castiel was screaming now, a blood curdling piercing scream that cut through Dean’s heart and hurt like no other pain imaginable. Dean held down Cas’ shoulders as Hannah and Sam took to his legs and hips. Tears ran down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut and Gabriel continued to slice though the center glowing patch of light that was his grace. 

Gabriel replaced his blade with his two hands as he opened up Castiels grace and stretched it enough that they could see a new light. This light was small and flowed about in circles in a mist of white and light turquoise light. 

“Hannah, now please…”

Approaching the opposite side that Gabriel was standing on she crawled onto the bed and placed her knees against Castiels side, careful not to nudge him as she did so. She carefully placed her hands between Gabriel’s and reached deep inside, encircling the new light as one would a fish in a pond. 

Castiel tensed up and was groaning. Dean watched him as all at once his body just relaxed. His eyes had rolled to the back and his head fell to the side in Deans lap. The light in the center of his chest began to slowly dim as the two angels continued to work. 

As Hannah removed her hands all together, Gabriel immediately went to work closing Castiel up. He was not naïve, he saw Castiels grace start to dim and if he wasn’t quick, not only would it destruct, but with his wings up against Dean, he would probably take out the hunter as well. With both hosts gone, the new grace would fade out and die itself. 

Gabriel place his hands, fingers splayed and palms down over the wound as he used his own grace to stitch Castiel back together. The wounds glowed briefly before closing, leaving nothing to but his flat unblemished chest behind. Dean immediately pulled Cas in so he was sitting in his lap and held him tight.

“Cas!! Come on man, open your eyes!!!” 

Dean squeezed his angel tight but he still felt limp in his arms. He could feel and hear his heart beating which he figured had to be a good thing but he was still so scared. 

“Dean hes fine, he just needs to rest and recharge. He will be okay.” Gabriel insisted, searching the room for Hannah who had left to go back to Dean and Castiels room. Dean lifted Castiels lifeless body and carried him back to their bedroom and placed him in his nest, careful not to bend or squish his wings. Hannah was kneeling in the corner of the room. After gently arranging his mate he went over to where Sam and Gabriel were now sitting too. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Dean gasped as he took in the sight before him. There, nestled in the blue comforter and pillows was an egg; and egg the size of a basketball and the color of Castiels eyes. 

“How the hell did that spirally colorful mist stuff turn into a God damn egg!!?” 

“Well is makes sense Dean,” Sam replied, gently placing a hand on the egg and noticing the warmth that emanated from within it. “In heaven the angels are made up of their grace and develop over time. Here on earth, the grace is vulnerable to….well…..everything.”

“Nice way to put it Moose. Now I’m sure mommy and daddy want to rest with the newest addition to the hunter family. He better get uncle Gabriel’s good looks so he gets all the ladies.” Waggling his eyebrows he grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him from the room. Hannah stood and exited as well, sending one last glance at Castiel before exiting as well. 

Sighing, he left the egg, grace, whatever it was, in the corner and went to lay down beside his angel. His last thought before falling back to sleep was how his whole life was going to be turned upside down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days where strange, but quiet. Castiel stayed asleep in bed and Dean observed the change in color in his wings from the rich cobalt to his original jet-black. Gabriel had come to check on him and confirmed he would be fine; while Dean was relived to hear this, he was less then thrilled when the trickster attempted to draw dicks on his sleeping angels face. 

Sam continued his research, frustrated when he came up with absolutely nothing but not all that surprised. He continued to text Danii and found amusement in the huff and puff he received from Gabriel. While Gabriel never attempted to talk to Sam about what had happened in the past, he continued to tease and harass Sam about his new friend.   
Dean cleaned the blood from the comforter that Castiel favored and kept it wrapped tight around his angel. He had gone about cleaning his room and taking apart the “nest”. He started by stacking the additional unnecessary pillows in the spare bedroom across the hall and returning all the towels to their rightful closet. The one thing Dean didn’t know how to react to, was this egg situation. While Dean was thrilled the she-angel agreed to leave the bunker, he was disappointed that she wasn’t taking the new grace/egg thing with her. He didn’t like the idea of this new responsibility and found himself throwing glares in the direction of the blue atrocity periodically throughout the day. Dean was surprised to find that someone, probably Sam, had taken an empty draw and covered it in the blankets and pillows and placed the egg safely inside. 

Days went by with no change and everyone fell into a sort of routine. Dean would wake up, glare at the egg, shower, argue with Sam over breakfast, workout, glare at the egg, check on Cas, glare at the egg, pick a fight with Gabriel, glare at the egg, clean baby, dinner, glare at the egg, go to sleep with his angel. Rinse, lather, repeat. 

Finally, after letting his exhausted angel sleep, Dean himself woke to a pair of blue eyes watching him intently and strong arms wrapped around his middle. 

“Well, look who decided to join the land of the living. Sure did take your time lazy bones.” Dean teased sleepily as he pulled his angel tighter against his side. 

Cas crawled up his body, throwing one leg over Deans hip until he was straddling the hunter and met his lips. It took Dean all of two seconds until he reacted, pushing his lips tighter against his angel, rolling his hips up to create friction, pulling a moan from his angel. Castiels mouth kissed down the hunters jaw, finding a soft spot on the juncture below his shoulder and he bit hard before sucking a dark purpling bruise into the freckled skin. Dean growled back at the sensation and continued to grind up against his angel.

“Dean….I need you.”

Dean canted his hips upward, clearly and invitation and Cas went to work freeing the man of his pants and removing his as well. 

Once they were devoid of their clothes, Dean flipped Castiel over so he was laying over him. He kissed his angel back hard. Dean needed Castiel more than he could put into words. The stress of this stupid drama, and then Castiel was gone for 6 months and then the fight, and now this. He just needed his angel, to be wrapped in his embrace without a second thought of the world around him.

Castiel wrapped his arms around his hunters neck and kissed him back with all the strength he had in him, letting him know how sorry he was for all of this and to show him how much he cared. This is all they needed. The closeness and safety and protection of each other in this moment. Everything else they could figure out later, right now they had other things on their minds.

 

\-----

 

“Well Cas, as much as I love…that…we need to talk about that,” Dean motioned over to the corner of the room where the blue egg sat nuzzled in the pillows. The angel untangled himself from Dean and pulled on a pair of sweatpants from the floor before crossing the room. He knew the new grace was here, he could feel it close to him even as he slept, but now as he grew closer it was as if a magnetic field was pulling from his own grace to reach out and care and nurture for this small vulnerable presence. Sitting on the floor and crossing his legs he lifted the egg from its little makeshift nest and placed it on his lap. He could feel the grace within glow and settle, as if it was happy and that brought a smile to the weathered angels face.

“Dean, its happy…” Castiel said to his hunter. He looked over his shoulder and smiled before turning back to the egg.

He didn’t notice that Dean didn’t return the gesture. Instead his eyes flashed black and he clenched his fists at his sides. 

\-----

>Sam: So when are you free? We could go get drinks or dinner? Whatever you want.

>Danii: Whatever I want? Buddy you are going to get into trouble with comments like that.

>Sam: Buddy!? Ouch.   
>Sam: Well I have plans tonight, but Im free tomorrow. Ill pick you up at 8.

>Danii: you got it…… bro ;) 

>Gabriel: Oh Sammy baby, I want you so0o0o0o bad.   
>Gabriel: I want to suck you like a lollipop  
>Gabriel: I want to blow you like bubble gum  
>Gabriel: I want to eat you like birthday cake

HUMPH

Gabriel was so involved with his dirty sugary puns that he didn’t notice the couch cushion flying at his face until it knocked him off the edge or the arm chair where he was perched on. He righted himself just in time to see Sam sulking away into the kitchen where he began putting together dinner. 

He wouldn’t say he was necessarily jealous, he just didn’t like that Sam was flirting with this new girl. Who was she anyway? Some dumb chic hunter? He was an archangel for Christ sake! What could she possibly give him that he couldn’t? 

Sneaking up behind the hunter he pressed up right against his back, slipping his hands over the mans sharp hip bones and just slightly into the hem of his jeans. Sam leaned into the touch just slightly and that was all the encouragement Gabriel needed. Keeping one hand firmly on one hip, with the other he slipped his hand further into the mans pants, just barely grazing his half hard dick over his boxers. Sam remained still, he didn’t want to encourage Gabriel, but he also did not want him to stop either. Grasping his cock with his full hand now, Gabriel gave it a few pumps, twisting the head with a flick of his wrist they way he knew Sam loved it. 

“Come on Sammy, let me take care of you. Forget this chick, she’s just a fling. You know she won’t last long anyway. You’re mine—“

“Gabe stop!” Sam pushed out of his grip and put a few feet between them, readjusting himself. “I’m not ‘yours’ Gabe, you’ve made that perfectly clear. I’m not playing this game with you alright! How long have you been gone huh? I thought you were dead…..I mourned you!!!! And now you pop back in here like nothings happened. I prayed to you Gabe, for months and you were just gone. Or are we not supposed to talk about that? Huh? This isn’t just some stupid game or trick and the only reason you are interested at all is cause I moved on and you can’t handle it. Well get over it, cause I have.”

The two were in a stare down, Sam angry and unblinking and Gabriel with an unreadable expression. It was Sam who finally broke. “Look, I’m sorry, I really do appreciate you sticking around and helping us out with all this but….that’s it okay? I can’t do….we cant do this again. Its too hard.”

Laughing, Gabriel met Sam’s sad puppy dog eyes. “Listen Moose, all’s good. Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m not gana go drown myself in Ben&Jerrys and cry……..well the crying part I want do but I’d never turn down a pint of ‘Phish Food’. Play house or don’t, it makes no difference to me. Its fine. I’m gana go check on the newly weds so catch you later sweet cheeks!”

With a flutter of wings Gabriel left Sam alone and shocked in the kitchen with a lot to occupy his mind. He continued where he left off with dinner preparations, Wednesday as it was, he was hoping to get back into the swing of a normal schedule and had invited the girls over since they hadn’t seem them in a while. 

Unbeknown to Sam, Gabriel was just outside the kitchen doorway. In his hand he held a long golden shimmering feather. The feather that he had hoped to give to Sam to ask him to forgive him…..to hopefully start over. That was out of the question now clearly. With one last turn of the silky feather in his hand, he held it straight in front of him where it burst into flames, and was gone, as was he. 

\-----

That night was going seemingly well. While still a bit tired, Castiel was thrilled to see the girls and catch up like they normally did. They decided on pizza and beer, an easy transition to a relaxed state from the tense and stressed environment they had been living in for the past several months. It was nice to catch up. The girls went back to Oz for a while to take care of things; Dorothy did have duties to uphold after all. The two gushed over Castiels egg, while Charlie had no problems whatsoever about giving Dean ‘daddy duty’ crap . Castiel had explained simply to Dean that the grace was young and developing, he reassured him that the egg wouldn’t be a baby or anything like human conception, which did make him feel a little better, but he wasn’t convinced. 

After the pizza had been eaten and the beer had been drunk, the five settled into the couch to watch Charlie’s pick, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. 

After Castiels fifth trip to the bedroom, Dean finally intervened. 

“Cas I swear on all that is holy, if you get up and check on that damn egg one more time I’m gana strap you down and handcuff you to the couch ya hear me?”

“Wow Dean, kinky. Who knew you were such a voyeur.” 

“Quiet red! “

“Dean, I really should just—“

“Cas no! Just stay here and watch the damn movie.”

“Just let him go check on the egg Dean.”

“Sammy shuddup. I don’t need your two cents.”

“Guys…“

“Seriously Dean the guys been through a lot for this egg and if he feels the need—“

“SAM I SWEAR…”

“Ill be right back Dean,”

“Um guys….”

“Cas no, sit! Sam shut your bitch mouth before I shut it for you!!.”

“You’re a jerk Dean!! Let him—“

“GUYS!!! I FOUND A HUNT!!!”

All eyes where on Dorothy as she stood, almost toppling Charlie on to the floor as she did so. “I think I found a hunt, look. There’s an article on a town about two hours out from here.” 

Dorothy passed her phone over to Sam as Dean read over his shoulder. Cas took the opportunity to sneak out of the room while Dean was distracted, going back to Dean’s room to check on his egg. 

Reading through the article, the four (Dean rolled his eyes as he noticed the missing presence of his angel) discussed the possibility of what could be the cause of this towns issue. According to the article, people in the hospital were mysteriously dying, their bodies aging years in a matter of days and just giving out of old age. Dean and Sam exchanged glances, recognizing the familiarity of the case to one they had thought they took care of years ago. 

“Dean and I dealt with a case like this one.” Sam supplied as Dean stalked out of the room, returning a few moments later with his angel in tow. “We were dealing with a seriously powerful witch,-um, warlock who was gambling with people for years of their life. Could be a copy cat case?”

“Yea, we could check it out, it’s not too far a stretch for us.”

Charlie noticed, that like a dog with a bone, the boys and Dorothy had gotten down to the details of what was needed for the case. Of course her adventure drawn girlfriend with witch issues in the past would be entranced with the possibility of a witch hunt but its Castiels response that concerned her. Like a scolded puppy, the mans shoulders dropped and he was wringing his hands, anxiety written clearly across his features. 

Standing up, she motioned for Cas to join her as she brought the empty beer bottles back to the kitchen. Sam, Dean and Dorothy barely noticed as the two snuck away.

“Cas what is it?” Charlie asked as they went about cleaning up the kitchen.

“I do not think I can leave Charlie, Dean has been trying to get me to leave for some days now and while I have come up with legitimate reasons to stay, he will insist I accompany him on a hunt under the pretense of protection if he were to get hurt.”

“Cas, I’m sorry man but that’s ridiculous. I mean, Deans a demon now, aside from too much salt on his fries what’s actually capable of hurting him?”

Castiel nodded. He appreciated Charlie’s input and had really grown to trust this strange human but she didn’t understand. 

“Is this about your egg Cas?” Castiel nodded, not being able to make eye contact with the girl. “Dean isn’t very happy about it. He gets angry whenever I care for it or talk about it.”

“Cas I understand this is difficult for you but you need to give Dean time to adjust. This entire situation is just…..im sorry Cas its weird. You need to give him time. How about this, you boys go on the hunt and I’ll stay here with Dorothy and we will keep an eye on the egg, That sound good?”

Finally meeting her eyes, Castiel gave her a small nod and a smile. He knew how much going on a hunt would mean to Dean and the alone time too would be good. A normal routine is just what they needed.

\-------

After telling Dean he would go on the hunt with him, and Charlie discussed with Dorothy staying in the bunker, the five set to get ready to leave the next morning. 

While Dean and Sam were preparing what they needed, Castiel brought Charlie into Dean’s bedroom to discuss his egg. 

Approaching the small nest he had created in the corner of the room he sat on the floor and crossed his legs, taking the egg into his lap and holding it. Charlie did the same, watching as the blue egg glowed slightly and then when back to its normal color.

“So Cas, I have to ask. What exactly is in there? I know it’s a grace, I got that, but all I picture when I see this is a hypogrifth or something.”

“I do not know what a hypogrifth is but we are also unsure what to expect from my egg. Normally when a grace is extracted in heaven, it is done so in our true visage, not a vessel which is why the extraction was so….unpleasant. We were surprised that grace decided to protect itself in this way. As a grace develops in heaven it would take on the form of a small human, a fledgling and it would need to be taught and to receive revelation. Once the fledgling mastered flight and the manipulation of fields, it would be given a mission and follow through for eternity.”

As Castiel spoke, Charlie noticed how sad he seemed to be getting and how he held the egg closer to his chest. He egg glowed again briefly as he held it tighter.

“Cas when the egg hatches, does the grace go to heaven or does it stay with you to raise?”

“I don’t know Charlie. Hannah said they will take the grace so it is raised properly in heaven once it doesn’t need me anymore and I know that’s what Dean wants but…..I don’t want him to leave. I just don’t know how to tell Dean.”

At that moment the two turned towards the door where they heard a loud thump coming from the doorway. They could just make out Deans form as he fled from the room, dropping his duffel bag just inside the door.

“Well, it doesn’t look like you need to worry about telling Dean.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, sorry it took so long to post this chapter and i am SUPER sorry it is so short. A lot has been going on with being back at school and i have had close to no time and i figured i would post what little i had just to give you all something. theres much more to come and can't wait to hear what you think! 
> 
> xox

Chapter 10

The tension inside the black Chevy impala was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Castiel sat in the back while the brothers sat up front, Sam giving Dean directions and Dean responding with nothing more then a grunt here or there.

“Dean could we please talk about this?” 

“No Cas and if you know what’s good for you you’ll shut your pie hole before I send your ass back home. I know that’s where you’d rather be anyway.”

Low blow. Sam sighed and sunk further in his seat. He didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of this domestic dispute but the three of them where on their way to the hunt and that was that. Sam sent a quick text to Danii reconfirming their plans for the night. If all goes as planned they should be back fairly early and he couldn’t wait to get the hell away from these two before they had an all out brawl. 

Driving through the old town, Dean looked at each mailbox he passed for house number 66, where our mystery doctor lived. It didn’t take much research to find out the common denominator between all the victims was Dr. Daryl Costly, a transfer from out of state with a trail of dead bodies behind him, all dying of similar causes. Sam found this suspicious while Dean just summed it up to being cocky and sloppy. 

After finding the house and parking baby a few blocks over, Dean and Cas circled around the back of the house while Sam picked the lock and snuck through the front. 

“Dean, Im sorry you are mad at me.” Castiel whispered as they crept past a living room window in the rear of the house. 

“Cas I swear to God if you don’t quit it I’m gana hit you,”

“Well that will solve nothing. You really should talk to me about this.”

Dean had had enough and shoved his angel back from where he was whispering in his ear, glaring at him before he picked the lock and snuck through the back. Its not that Dean didn’t feel they needed to talk about this, its just now was not the time and he couldn’t afford to get distracted and be sloppy. 

The two snuck through the first floor and finding it empty, followed the hall to a staircase to the basement. 

“Dean he’s yours too. You should really be more concerned about letting heaven get their hooks in him.” Cas spoke.

God Dean really was going to hit him.

“Seriously Cas! Just shut the fuck up! Im not kidding.” Dean replied, bringing his voice to his normal volume and his eyes flashing black as he got into his angels face. “Its not a he, its an it. This whole thing is your fault!”

Forgetting where they were Castiel let Deans words enrage him, he shoved the man back hard enough that he hit his back on a table behind him. That was enough for Dean to begin to shout. 

Dean used his words to cut and dig into his angel. He called him names and hurt him in anyway he could but Castiel knew better then to let Deans sour mood truly hurt him. He knew Dean; he stitched up his very soul and was there for him when no one else was. He knew this was Dean’s defense mechanism flaring up and taking over his humanity. 

Castiel did his best to calm down his hunter but his eyes remained black and it was putting him on edge. It wasn’t until he noticed Sam walk into the room, hands held in the air with his face etched with worry and pain that he took his attention away from Dean. 

Dean and Castiel both turned as Sam walked into the room, from behind him stepped a thin man, about Castiels height with short dark hair and an immaculate looking grey suit that hugged his body in a very immodest way leaving not much to the imagination. 

He leaned against the doorway and eyed the men before him up and down. 

“So, you’re the douche wad who’s been shrink wrapping comma patients. Classy work.” Dean snarked, turning to face the imminent threat before them. 

“Well aren’t you just delicious,” The man replied, licking his lips and dragging his eyes up the length of Deans body before landing on his lips.   
Dean clenched his jaw and his body tensed as Castiel took a possessive step forward and releasing his angel blade.

“Woah-haa-hooo there big boy,” Raising his hands, all three of the men before him froze where they stood as the witch bound them. “I’m not going to touch your precious twink. In fact, I was just going to watch the domestic banter that is your lives but tall dark and scrumptious over here thought it would be funny to try and slit my throat.”

Dean and Castiels eyes washed over Sams, finding those were they onlything they were still capable of moving. Sams eyes pleading with an apology and worry as only he could. 

“See I’m not a bad guy,” he sing sang, walking behind the boys and over to the table that Dean had earlier been shoved into. He turned the boys with a flick of the wrist so they could watch as he gathered items seemingly out of thin air and began mixing them in a bowl. “In fact, I am such a NICE guy…..quinque annis iuvenes……. That I am going to give you boys a gift!!”

He continued to whisper an incantation that the boys could not hear into a bowl that was now glowing a faint purple tinge. 

“From what I am hearing, you boys banter like children and need to learn to communicate. This will help…….”

Taking the bowl in front of the boys he blew the purpleish mist into the boys face. They coughed for a moment and attempted to cover their faces, as they realized they were no longer being bound. Castiel and Dean fell to their knees coughing and wheezing as Sam reached for his gun and approached the witch. With a small giggle he waved his hand and everything went black. 

\----

It took a moment or so for Sam to regain consciousness and remember where he were. His eyes were blurry and his head felt light like when he smoked pot that one time in college and it took too long for him to connect his mind with his senses. 

Sam could hear crying but couldn’t place where it was coming from and did his best to regain his footing. He stood and slowly shapes began to come into focus but the basement he was standing in was empty.

A small sound behind him had him spinning in place and focusing on what was before him Sam felt as if the wind had just ben knocked out of him. 

\---


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my semester is finally over, holidays are done and now it is time to write!!! Im so sorry for the wait, I have the whole story up in my head, I just hadn't had the time to put in on paper. I hope you enjoy, more to come soon, promise :) 
> 
> xoxo  
> Hope

Chapter 11

Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Don’t panic. 

Sam sent a quick text to Danii:

>Sam: I really need you right now. On my way over. Will be there soon. Its an emergency 

And a text to Charlie

>Sam: hunt went wrong. Need you to stay at bunker, brining help. 

He drove as fast as he could and kept checking the rearview mirror at the back seat.

“Fuck!!!! This is so not good.” 

His phone went off twice in his pocket. Pulling it out he quickly read an ‘I’ll be ready’ from Danii so he ignored it. The second message was from Charlie. 

>Charlie: What the hell happened!!! Are Dean and Cas okay!?

>Sam: no

\-----

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM.

“It’s Sam, open the door!”

Danii checked her reflection in the mirror by her apartment door before pulling the door open and standing there for Sam to take in. 

Sam baulked at her appearance. Standing in the frame of the door Danii was wearing a pair of black stilettos, black stockings that clipped into a garter belt high on her thighs. Above that was a pair of panties below a black lace corset bra that hugged her ribs and pushed up her chest. She had a silk black robe on her arms but revealing her bare shoulders and the tip of the iceberg was the blood red lipstick that she ran her tongue over as Sam’s eyes traced her whole body and fell to her mouth. 

“W-Wow….”

“You said you needed me….I wanted to make sure I was ready for you.” Danii whispered, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“I-I um, you …” Sam’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t form coherent sentences as he looked her over once again. If he had been attracted to her before, now he couldn’t even think straight. There was something nudging at the back of his mind but he was completely blanking. 

“Would you like to come in Sam?”

“Yes!! But I…..

“Ow! Deannnnnn stoppPPPPP,” Castiel cried.

Sam finally snapped out of it as Danii jumped in surprise, pulling the robe around her body to cover herself as she looked past Sam to the commotion in the hallway to his right. 

Danii covered her mouth in shock as Sam turned towards the two. 

Castiel was crying now as Dean wouldn’t leave him alone so Sam knelt down to separate the two children, picking up Castiels small body while holding back Deans with his other hand.

“Yes, please. I would like to come in.”

\-----

Danii changed and was pacing back in forth in front of Sam as he sat on the couch, a tiny Castiel tucked in his arm sleeping. One fluffy white wing was hanging over Sam’s arm while the other remained curled close to the boys bare back and chest. Dean was sitting on the opposite couch watching Danii pace, a carton of ice cream sitting between his knees as he stuffed his face with the chocolate sticky mess.

“So let me get this straight, you guys go on a hunt, witch gets all hocus pocus on your ass and now Dean and Castiel are babies!?”

“Hey!” Dean grumbled around a mouth full of ice cream. “I’m no baby. I’m 4 years old!” He explained, holding up four teeny fingers covered in ice cream. 

Danii just threw shocked glances back and forth between Sam as he held the sleeping angel and Dean as he devoured the ice cream. 

“Yea, I don’t know what to do. I’m heading back to the bunker with them and ill need all the help I can get figuring this out. Two of our close friends are at the bunker. I was wondering if you would come back too.”

After agreeing to help Sam, Danii packed a bag and drove back to the bunker with the young boys. The ride was not an easy one. Castiel had woken up and Dean would not leave him alone. Pulling on his wings, poking his bare belly, climbing over the seats to sit with Sammy. Danii has no idea how Sam even managed to get them to her apartment in the first place.

Once Dean had finally tired himself out and crashed from the sugar overload, the two children curled around each other in the back seat and slept soundly, leaving the two hunters to contemplate their next move.

“So what’s the plan Sam? How are we supposed to even go about changing them back and I thought the two of them weren’t human? Its not like we can just wait for them to grow up when they don’t actually age. Please tell me you have a plan.” Danii glanced anxiously into the back of the dark car, worrying that if she spoke to loudly she would wake the small….men. Ugh this is so weird. All Danii wanted was to go out with a hot guy, bang a bit, and enjoy not having to hide herself but no, obviously trying to get involved with a hunter was a dumb idea. 

“I’m not sure. My friends we are going to meet, one of them used to live in Oz, shes seen a lot of crazy things and knows a bit of magic, she may be able to help. Also Gabriel can probably fix them, I’m not sure where he is but ill give him a call.” Not that he wanted to call the archangel after the stunt he pulled the other day but what else could he do. 

The hunters spent the remainder of the drive in silence, Sam deep in thoughts watching the road and Danii watching their sleeping passengers. Once they arrived at the entrance of the bunker they were met with an anxious looking Charlie and Dorothy as they waited for Sam to put the Impala in park.

Sam jumped out before the girls could say anything, hoping to explain what happened without waking Dean or Cas.

“What the hell man!! I have been calling you! What happened and where are the guys……..and um, who are you?” Charlie stopped approaching the car, looking Danii up and down. 

Danii did not like where this was going. Here she was the other day helping out bringing Dean and Cas’ unconscious bodies home just to be asked to leave but its completely okay for these two gorgeous women to be staying at Sam’s home when he wasn’t even around? Really? And now she is being glared at as only a lover or family would do and seeing as she knows Dean is Sam’s only brother, that only left the latter. Great. 

Sam saw the internal battle as Charlie and Danii stared each other down. This was really not the time for a dominance display.

“Charlie, this is Danii, I told you about her, she helped me out with Dean an Cas when everything went to shit,” realization dawned across Chalies face. “Danii this is Charlie, she’s practically family, and this is her GIRLFRIEND Dorothy. They were staying here to h—“

“OW MOTHER F—“

Sam, Danii, Dorothy and Charlie all screamed out as a piercing loud ringing rang through the air. They quickly dove to cover their ears and keeling over from the painful noise. The impala’s windows shattered in an explosion of glass and a street light bulb popped and blew out, casting the four in darkness. As quick as it came, it was gone, leaving them with a ringing in their ears as Sam jumped up and ran to open the back door of the car. Poor baby Castiel sat sobbing in the back seat, his distress clearly caused by the small demon with a handful of rumpled feathers in his hand and a shocked look on his face. 

Sam quickly scooped up the distressed angel and tried to soothe him, rocking him and petting his back but that only seemed to make him more upset, squirming and screaming in his arms. 

His face turning to one of panic looking at the three girls in front of him he searched their faces for what to do as the small angel screamed and wailed in his arms. 

Danii tried to approach the distressed angel but he pulled away from her, fat sad tears streaking his rosy cheeks. Castiel’s eyes raked over the girls before finally settling on Charlie where he reached and grabbed at the space in front of her, frantically trying to get away from Sam and into her eyes. Charlie reached forward and took the tear streaked angel and he immediately clutched onto her, burying his face into the crock of her neck and hiding under her long red hair before his sobs calmed down to just small hiccups. 

Sam turned to the still open impala where a guilty looking Dean sat with and handful of white feathers sitting in his lap and his head hung low. 

“Maybe we should have this conversation inside.”

\----

The girls gathered in the living room while Sam immediately went searching for ANYTHING to help the situation. Castiel still clung desperately to Charlie and Dean sat distracted by Harry Potter playing on the television as Danii went on to explain what had exactly happened to the two adults turned children.

“Why would that warlock turn them into children though? Why not just kill them and be off?” Charlie asked, stroking the soft feathers of the angel in her arms. She had to admit, as freaky as it was to think that the fierce heavenly soldier who she had just spoken to that morning was now a vulnerable cuddly little boy, she still found his presence soothing and felt very protective of the small angel.   
“I don’t know. It sounded like from what Sam said that the guy wasn’t even the least bit concerned with the hunters being after him, he rather amused. I think it’s like a joke to him.”

“Hmm. And you and Sam? What’s going on with that?” Charlie watched as the hunter before her blushed. She was cute, not Charlie’s type but she cute for Sammy. She worried about the younger Winchester. He rarely let himself enjoy life, especially the comfort of a lover; it would be nice for him to find someone like his brother has. Charlie also knew Sam’s track record with women (he could thank Chuck Shirley for that one) so she knew to also be wary of the women. Sucks that as soon as he does find some interest in someone, shit has to hit the fan.

Danii was saved from answering that question when Sam returned with a pile of books and was being trailed by a shorter man with light brown wavy hair and a smirk that could only mean trouble.

“Ladies, seems like the boys went and screwed up again. Lets see if we can get them out of this one. Now, handover my godson?”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo Hope


End file.
